


Butt Busting Chick Busters

by MTL17



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Beth and Natalya turn AJ and Kaitlyn into their bitches.
Relationships: AJ Lee/Kaitlyn/Beth Phoenix/Natalya Neidhart, Kaitlyn/AJ Lee (Professional Wrestling), Natalya Neidhart/Beth Phoenix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Butt Busting Chick Busters

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own AJ Lee, Beth Phoenix, Kaitlyn, Natalya or any WWE/WWF stars for that matter. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

AJ Lee hated seeing her girlfriend like this. Hell, she practically taste Kaitlyn's nervousness, the other girl only becoming worse with every insistence of 'I'm fine'. But Kaitlyn wasn't fine, and AJ hated that nothing she seemed to say made it any better. Still, she had to try. No matter how much she seemed to make it worse, what else could she do?

"You know this was inevitable, right?" AJ blurted out, and then when Kaitlyn gave her a look, quickly added, "I'm sorry, I know you were in the gym night and day, trying to make yourself the perfect combination of strong and muscular but small enough not to be bogged down by the weight, and we practised like every single hold until you knew them off by heart, but sooner or later everybody loses, and... well... it's Beth! She beats everybody. She butt fucks everybody. That's why she's the Alpha female."

"And we're her latest butt sluts." Kaitlyn grumbled, before sighing, "Look, I told you, I get it, and really I'm fine, it's just-"

"When you dreamt of becoming a wrestler you never thought that one day you'd have too take an ass fucking from another woman determined to make you her bitch?" AJ offered, smiling as her girlfriend blushed, "Neither did I, but like I said, the worst part is definitely worrying about it. And sure, losing your virginity isn't fun at first, but once you relax and truly accept what's happening to you it'll start feeling really good. Then it will start feeling amazing. Then you won't know how you got through a single day without being constantly fucked in the ass."

"That's what I'm afraid of!" Kaitlyn finally admitted in frustration, finally looking directly at her girlfriend for the first time in ages, "What happens if I like it too much? What happens to us if Beth butt fucks me into becoming a pure bottom? What happens then? I... I don't want to lose you."

AJ smiled softly, then in the name of cheering Kaitlyn up she offered, "I could top you."

There was a moment of silence, then both WWE divas burst into a fit of giggles, before Kaitlyn scoffed, "Yeah right, you as a top."

"You never know, maybe one day I'll be the one to finally dethrone Beth. Fuck The Glamazon's tight little virgin ass hole until it's gaping wide open and Beth is just begging to be my bitch." AJ teased, letting Kaitlyn laugh a while before adding, "Seriously though, I love you and nothing is going to change that. I don't care if we both become the biggest bottoms in the WWE, I'm in love with you, and if you can't ass fuck me anymore I'll be perfectly happy with regular pussy eatings while other girls fuck our asses. Or I could just stick to the pussy eating. You know, whatever convinces you I'm yours."

Genuinely touched Kaitlyn smiled, "You'd really give up getting ass fucked for me?"

"Totally." AJ said unconvincingly, before firmly adding, "I'm in love with you. If you ever wanted an exclusive relationship, I could do that."

Kaitlyn smiled again, "Thanks, I needed to hear that. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. I don't want rob you from the joys of being an anal slut, and I definitely don't want to quit fucking the other divas. So let's just see how tonight goes and take it from there... and for the record, butt fucking you was never about turning you into my bitch."

AJ smiled, got into Kaitlyn's personal space and wrapped her arms around her neck, "I know baby... that just kind of happened along the way."

Letting out a soft chuckle Kaitlyn wrapped her arms around her girl and softly murmured, "I love you AJ."

"I love you too Kaitlyn." AJ proudly replied before kissing her girlfriend right there in the middle of the locker room.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds before they heard the locker room door open forcefully, AJ and Kaitlyn springing apart in case it wasn't one of their fellow divas. The scenario was unlikely, and while they were relieve their lesbian relationship wasn't outed to the public Kaitlyn let out a nervous little squeak when she saw the two WWE divas now standing before them. It was their opponents in the match they had just lost, which meant AJ and Kaitlyn now had to sexually submit to them, which would definitely include the Chick Busters getting their butts busted. AJ and Kaitlyn had been promised that, and given look on the faces of Beth Phoenix and Natalya there was little doubt in AJ's mind that their asses were about to be fucked.

"Oh, don't stop on our account." Natalya purred gleefully.

"Yeah, there's nothing me and Nattie love more than watching two bottoms make out. Mmmmmmm, it gets us so hot." Beth grinned wickedly, before turning her attention specifically to AJ, "In fact, why don't you make out and then you can suck your girlfriend's big tits? It will give me and Nattie time to pick the dildos we want to use to tear your asses apart."

While being treated like that turned AJ on it clearly worried Kaitlyn. Luckily for the taller Chick Buster her tiny partner was there to help her forget her worries about losing her anal cherry by simply pulling Kaitlyn into another kiss, and when that failed to do the trick AJ pulled off her girlfriend's top, unhooked her bra and buried her face in Kaitlyn's massive tits. That got more of a reaction out of the clearly stunned/nervous blonde, Kaitlyn letting out a long groan followed by a happy moan as she grabbed onto AJ's head gently with both hands and pushed her deeper into her cleavage. As if AJ needed the encouragement.

AJ used to dream of having a curvaceous girlfriend with big boobs nearly as often as she dreamt of being a WWE diva. Now she was living her dreams, including the other frequent one about having sex with a WWE girl. Because now she and her girlfriend were both fully fledged WWE divas and they were fucking, AJ providing the foreplay while she and her girl mentally prepared themselves to be roughly dominated by the most dominant divas of 2011 in the WWE, Beth Phoenix and Natalya.

It was something that Kaitlyn couldn't forget, partly because Natalya was taunting her every so often while Beth just stared at her. Despite their threat to go get their dildos the women who were known collectively as Pinup Strong, or sometimes the Divas of Doom, continued watching as AJ went from 'motorboating' her tits to sucking on them and then eventually adding licking and biting into the mix, driving Kaitlyn wild. Of course this wasn't the first time she'd had a lover who went crazy for her big tits, but no one loved her big boobs like AJ loved her big boobs. In fact half the time AJ was so obsessed with her huge rack that Kaitlyn worried her girlfriend loved her body more than she loved her as a person, AJ's current actions doing nothing to help alleviate those worries.

After maybe 10 or 15 minutes of AJ indulging in her favourite pastime Beth's voice echo throughout the mostly silent locker room, "Show us those asses."

"Oh yesssssssss, mmmmmmm, pull down your little trunk so we can get a good look at those dyke butts." Natalya agreed eagerly, "Oh, do it nice and slowly. Teas us with those sexy asses were about to fuck."

Clearly not wanting to break the rules on her first day AJ yanked off her top, turned around so that her back was facing Beth and Natalya, and then gripped her little wrestling trunks and waited for Kaitlyn to do the same. Kaitlyn was a little hesitant, but did as she was told shortly after AJ, the girls who had named themselves the Chick Busters as an inside joke slowly pulling down their trunks to reveal two nicely rounded asses to the two divas were going to ass fuck them.

This led to Natalya whistling, "Wow, look at those hot bitch asses. Mmmmmm, mmmmmm, mmmmmm, NXT sure have given us some fine pieces of meat, haven't they Beth?"

"Hell yeah." Beth said noncommittally as she stared at her prize, making Kaitlyn even more nervous before putting her at ease, "Since you two are so in love, why don't you 69? Me and Nattie still have to get our strap-ons, and we like a little lezzie show before we fuck."

This was one order Kaitlyn had no problem obeying, although she couldn't match the enthusiasm of the already excited AJ who was completely naked and lying on her back on the ground in the blink of an eye. Kaitlyn happily took her place on top of her, the heavier of the two Chick Busters carefully lowering her cunt onto AJ's face before lowering her mouth to her girlfriend's waiting pussy. Ok, Kaitlyn might have paused to let out a long moan as AJ began licking her out, partly because she wanted to savour the pleasure and partly because she wanted to feel in control for a moment. But there was nothing Kaitlyn loved more than being in a 69 with AJ, so she got into position without any further prompting and gleefully began lapping away at AJ's twat.

Before getting to the WWE Kaitlyn had never been with a woman. Never even really seriously thought about it. But then on her first day she had met AJ Lee and all that had changed. The two of them had clicked within seconds of meeting each other, and before the day was even done she was dreaming of kissing AJ and so much more, that night and for the rest of the month fantasising about her new best friend. Her fantasies had become increasingly kinky the more she heard about what the main roster divas secretly did to each other, meaning that when they finally fucked Kaitlyn insisted on taking AJ's anal cherry, and she had been fucking that tight little ass ever since, Kaitlyn still trying to make up her mind which she preferred, licking AJ's pussy or fucking her up the ass.

AJ definitely knew what she preferred. She was addicted to Kaitlyn's pussy cream and cum, and Kaitlyn could make her cum so hard with her mouth and tongue. Going down on the rest of the NXT divas had been almost just as good, because AJ had felt like a total slut as she and Kaitlyn buried their faces in between the thighs of all their competitors, and receiving some fantastic head in return. But nothing made AJ Lee cum harder than getting her ass fucked, and as someone who still wanted to defeat other women in the ring and someday win the diva's title the utter surrender of taking a cock up her ass was intoxicating. That Kaitlyn's juices could even compare was a testament to just how tasty they were and/or AJ's devotion to her girlfriend, AJ at least proving the latter as she desperately trying to forget the ass reaming to come in favour of concentrating on eating Kaitlyn's pussy.

Normally this was an easy task, especially when Kaitlyn was sitting on her face like this, but then Beth and Natalya slowly walked to their lockers, stripped off their clothes and chose their dildos. Not that AJ could see this of course, but as Kaitlyn's moans were muffled by the little brunette's cunt it was pretty easy for her to hear the tell-tale sound of footsteps etc which signified it wouldn't be long now before Pinup Strong began butt busting the Chick Busters.

Knowing how nervous Kaitlyn still was AJ tried her best to give her girl nice relaxing orgasm by shoving her tongue as deep as it would go into Kaitlyn's cunt and started to rapidly tongue fuck her. Kaitlyn let out an extra loud cry of approval and then try to make AJ cum by wrapping her lips around the brunette's clit and then beginning to switch between rapidly licking it and frantically sucking it while at the same time she pushed first one and then two fingers inside of AJ's welcoming entrance, the Chick Busters working together to make each other cum. They were so close, so close that AJ could taste it.

Then Beth called out, "Stop! Kaitlyn get up onto all fours. Your virgin ass is mine! AJ, you get on all fours so you're facing your girlfriend. I want you sluts to be looking at each other as we take your asses and make them our personal fuck holes."

Kaitlyn whimpered in disappointment, but nobody disobeyed The Glamazon. Especially if they had wronged her, like Kaitlyn had done by robbing Beth of the chance to take AJ's anal cherry. Which meant of course Natalya would be butt fucking AJ first, AJ had known that, but soon she would get her ass drilled by the legendary rectum wrecker Beth Phoenix, and Natalya was supposed to be second best, so again AJ couldn't be more excited for what was about to happen, the tiny brunette on pins and needles for the butt pounding to get underway. So much so that the second Kaitlyn was in position AJ almost broke something as she scrambled to obey Beth's command, the smallest girl in the room sticking out her ass as much as possible and wiggling it in the hopes of enticing Natalya.

It seemed to work, Natalya giggling and slapping AJ's butt as she murmured, "Mmmmmm, my slut seems eager. How's yours Beth?"

"Nervous, but that is natural for a first timer." Beth said almost sweetly, stroking Kaitlyn's back in an attempt to help her relax as she told her, "Just accept your ass is mine. As soon as you do you will be begging to be my bitch forever."

"You try relaxing when someone's about to stick a dick up your ass!" Kaitlyn snapped, before looking justifiably horrified at what she had just done.

In response Beth slapped Kaitlyn's ass hard and chuckle, "That will never happen. I'm Beth Phoenix, The Glamazon, the greatest Alpha female and champion this division has ever seen. Getting ass fucked is for ass whores like you and your girlfriend here... so here's what I want you two to do, stared deeply into each other's eyes, tell the other you love them and then ready or not me and Natalya are going to rip your ass holes apart!"

"Yeah we are." Natalya agreed, although as she actually felt sorry for the new girls in that moment she added, "Mmmmmmm, me and Beth just lubed up our cocks real nice, and now we're about to shove them straight up your bitch asses! So tell each other those three little words and then relax, because your asses belong to us."

Knowing that the dildo about to be shoved up her ass was wet with lubricant helped AJ relax, although she worried it wouldn't be enough for Kaitlyn. Still, Kaitlyn was the one who got pinned, so she kind of only had herself to blame. Still in the hopes of helping her girlfriend AJ played the only card she had left and gently whispered, "I love you Kaitlyn. No matter what happens, I love you."

Kaitlyn hesitated briefly, which earned her a hard smack to her ass followed by Beth yelling cruelly, "Tell your little girlfriend you love her!"

Whimpering softly Kaitlyn looked into AJ's eyes and obediently said, "I love you AJ."

The second Kaitlyn mentioned her girlfriends name her eyes went wide and she let out an agonising cry as Kaitlyn felt her virgin ass hole begin to stretch for Beth's big dildo. From the way AJ's eyes also widened and that a cry also escaped her mouth it became clear that Natalya was also stretching AJ's ass hole, the two members of Pinup Strong anally violating the two members of the Chick Busters at the same time. The difference was after months of passionate anal love-making down at NXT AJ cried out in mostly pleasure as she was anally penetrated while Kaitlyn cried out in mostly pain as she was robbed of her anal cherry.

"Oh yeah, take it you little bitches!" Natalya crowed as she pulled AJ's ass cheeks wide apart so she could study that forbidden hole wrapped around the head of her cock.

"Yeah, take it!" Beth murmured nonchalantly as she also pulled apart Kaitlyn's butt cheeks so she could get the best possible look of her dick violating that virgin hole.

For a few seconds the two dominating blondes just admired their conquests, then they used their powerful hips to push those dildos further into the tight asses of their victims, AJ and Kaitlyn crying out as their rectums were filled with rubber cock. Again the difference was the experience, although Kaitlyn desperately tried to relax her bottom and just let Beth have her way with her, just like AJ had told her to do. As a result although the initial penetration and ass stuffing were painful Kaitlyn couldn't deny there was an undertone of pleasure, even if it was only because she was giving up her most private orifice to this incredibly dominant woman.

Closing her eyes Kaitlyn allowed the pure submission of being anally taken to wash over her. It was by far the most humiliating experience of her life to not only have her ass filled with a strap-on dildo but to hear AJ's cries of pleasure as her tight little ass was filled at the same time. Thanks to those cries, and the feeling of AJ's hand still gripping hers tightly, Kaitlyn couldn't forget what was happening to her girlfriend. That she couldn't save her girlfriend from this. That she wasn't strong or dominant enough to keep her own anal cherry or AJ's tight little ass all to herself, Kaitlyn unsure what was worse, someone taking her ass or someone else taking the ass that should rightfully belonged to her. And yet knowing it was her fault both her girlfriend's ass and her own were getting violated made her indecently wet, Kaitlyn forced to admit that she loved every second of this humiliating moment.

"Hey Beth, your bitch's eyes are closed." Natalya taunted.

Which of course led to Beth smacking Kaitlyn's butt and growling, "Keep your eyes open bitch! Mmmmmmm, watch my girlfriend stuff your girlfriend's ass while I'm stuffing yours!"

Obediently Kaitlyn opened her eyes to see AJ staring back at her. She didn't like that someone else was fucking her girlfriend and that obviously AJ was getting off on it, but Kaitlyn couldn't deny it was also turning her on and AJ was giving her this look which made her feel like everything was ok. AJ loved her, she knew AJ loved her no matter what, not just because AJ had said it over and over while preparing for this but because she could see it in her eyes. She could also see that AJ really wouldn't think any less of her now that her bottom had been violated, this knowledge allowing Kaitlyn to relax and feel more pleasure from getting her ass taken.

Beth Phoenix actually couldn't care less whether Kaitlyn's eyes were open or not. All that mattered to her was the nice tight fuck hole in front of her, and the fact that she had made another wannabe wrestler into her butt slut. And this wasn't just any model turned wrestler, this was a former bodybuilder, Kaitlyn's past still very apparent as her large muscles quivered as she was anally violated, Beth feeling like she could cum on the spot both when she took the back door cherry of this incredibly strong woman and when she completed the anal penetration, her hips bumping into Kaitlyn's butt cheeks at the same time Natalya's thighs crashed against AJ's ass cheeks, announcing that every inch of the big dildos strapped around the waists of Pinup Strong were now buried deep into the rectums of the Chick Busters.

One team had totally dominated the other in the ring, and now that same dominant team had performed the ultimate act of dominance over the other. The weaker team forced to endure the ultimate act of submission/humiliation by getting their asses violated by huge cocks, these man-made dicks now fully entrenched within the bowels of the degraded AJ Lee and Kaitlyn, both Beth Phoenix and Natalya grinning wickedly as they savoured the moment.

Pinup Strong then high-fived, followed by Natalya gleefully taunting, "Yeahhhhhhhh, every single inch. Every. Single. Inch. Every single inch of our dicks are up your cute little lezzie butts. Oooooooooh yeah, your hot dyke asses really are all ours now! Mmmmmmm, now you've taken every single inch of our big dicks up your butts you're our little anal bitches, ours to butt fuck whenever we want!"

"And we will!" Beth promised, "Myself and Natalya will use your asses, cunts and throats as our personal fuck holes whenever and where ever we want. All your little fuck holes belong to Pinup Strong now, but we'll mostly be using your bitch asses. That way no matter how much we fuck you into a vegetable-like state you'll be able to remember that you're nothing but bitches to us. Nothing but orifices. Mmmmmmm, from now on I don't care how much you two sluts makes sweet anal love, you come running when we call and let us, and whoever else we want, wreck your bitch asses whenever and wherever we want because from now on we fucking own you! Your asses are our property! They and every other part of your bodies' belong to Pinup Strong, and we're going to prove it by giving you both your first real ass fuckings."

"Yeah, this isn't going to be a bottom doing a half assed impression of a top by butt fucking a bottom even more submissive than she is, this is the real deal!" Natalya boasted as she and Beth pulled their cocks out of the ass holes of AJ and Kaitlyn and then rammed every inch back in once she was done speaking, "This is two real women proving their dominance over two weak little fuck holes by showing them what a real ass fucking is all about. Two tops slamming two bottom's bottoms. A couple of studs pounding some bitch ass to prove who are the Alphas and who are the fucking ass whores!"

The muscular Kaitlyn and the petite AJ stayed silent and allowed Beth and Natalya to verbally humiliate them and then sodomise them, Pinup Strong laughing cruelly as they began pumping their hips back and forth, officially beginning to ass fuck the Chick Busters. The entire time Beth and Natalya emphasised their dominance by spreading the ass cheeks of Kaitlyn and AJ respectively. Of course this also allowed them to get the best possible look at their dildos pumping in and out of those forbidden holes stretching obscenely for the monster cocks now invading them, Natalya and particularly Beth becoming lost in the twisted sight.

This was what Beth Phoenix lived for. She loved professional wrestling. Getting in the ring and throwing a weaker woman around was the greatest career she could ask for, but as much as she loved the money associated with winning matches/championships the greatest prize she could receive was another woman's ass hole. Because fucking another woman in the ass was the greatest sign of dominance, nothing making Beth feel more powerful than when she fucked another female's most private hole. When that hole was virgin it was even better. Normally it was like the Holy Grail for Beth, but this was even better than that because the virgin butt she was fucking belonged to a woman nearly a strong as she was. If only Kaitlyn had been a better wrestler the moment would have been perfect. Oh well, maybe the girl would improve/become more challenging in the future, then ass fucking her would be even more satisfying.

When Kaitlyn lost her anal virginity she gripped onto AJ's hand so tightly she almost crushed it. The muscular blonde continued gripping onto AJ tightly, those big man-like hands of hers which the little brunette normally teased Kaitlyn about continuing to almost literally crush her hand, and yet the emotional pain was far worse. AJ hated seeing her girlfriend in such pain. Of course she knew if Kaitlyn could just get through it the pleasure she would receive would be totally worth it. AJ knew that from experience. After all, she hadn't thought she would like getting her ass fucked, but now she was addicted to the feeling of being fucked up the butt.

Natalya was gentler than AJ had expected, although that might have been a result of the clear number two member of Pinup Strong trying to keep the same pace as her leader, Beth thankfully taking it easy on Kaitlyn's virgin ass hole. The Glamazon didn't have to do that, and AJ would be forever grateful to Beth for gently popping Kaitlyn's anal cherry. Then again maybe Beth and Natalya were just savouring the moment of taking some new asses. Whatever the reason thanks to that and Kaitlyn energetically pounding AJ's tight little ass on a nightly basis the tiny brunette was overwhelmed by nearly pure pleasure as her ass was taken, and from the look on her face/the cry she let out Kaitlyn at least felt some pleasure.

As Beth and Natalya settled into a slow and steady butt fucking any slight discomfort that AJ felt quickly became a thing of the past and she began moaning, groaning, whimpering and crying out in pure pleasure. It took a while for Kaitlyn to reach the same place, and when it finally became clear she had AJ wanted to immediately start begging for a harder ass fucking. Oh she wanted to get the type of brutal rectum wrecking Natalya and particularly Beth were famous for dishing out. But she didn't want to subject Kaitlyn's virgin ass to that until the stronger Chick Buster was ready, so even though it was agonising for her to do that AJ kept her mouth shut. Although the only way she could do that was to glue her mouth to Kaitlyn's, Kaitlyn happily kissing AJ so that the Chick Busters ended up making out like horny teenagers as they were gently sodomised by Pinup Strong.

This amused Natalya no end, "Awwwww, look Beth... our bitches are kissing. Isn't that sweet? Two little butt sluts in love with each other."

"Yeah, sweet." Beth mumbled in agreement, although truthfully she didn't take her eyes off Kaitlyn's stretched ass hole.

After several minutes of making out with her girlfriend while being butt fucked Kaitlyn broke the kiss and whimpered, "Fuck me. Oh God please fuck me, fuck my ass, fuck my bitch ass and make me cum!"

There was a long silence, then Beth laughed, smacked Kaitlyn's ass roughly and then ordered, "Make me believe you want it. Both of you. If you sluts wanna cum with a strap-on dick up your dyke asses, you better make me a Natalya believe you desperately want it."

Immediately AJ squealed, "Please Natalya, please make me cum! Ohhhhhhhhh, your cock feels so good in my tight little ass, mmmmmmmm please fuck me hard and make me cum. Ass fuck me hard and make me cum like a bitch. Fuck me in the ass as hard as you can and make me cum like a little bitch. Oooooooooh Nattie, fuck my ass Nattie! Fuck me up the ass hard and deep and make me cum like a little bitch on your dick. Ohhhhhhhhhh, I want it so badly and I'll do anything for it. Just tell me what you want and I'll give it to you, I swear."

"First off, only my friends call me Nattie, and you're not my friend, you're just a fuck hole." Natalya explained almost sweetly, "You're just an ass on legs I like to stick my strap-on in. Secondly, all I want from you is your sweet ass, which as we explained is now mine. Well mine and Beth's, but the point is you have nothing else I want, other than maybe your obedience, but either way your ass is the property of Pinup Strong, so it doesn't really matter. Now, your girlfriend on the other hand has something my friend wants, and that's for her to beg like a total anal whore to get her ass fucked. So how about it Kaitlyn? Want to make sure AJ gets what she wants?"

With all eyes turning to her Kaitlyn nodded and then whimpered, "Please Natalya, give my girlfriend what she wants. Fuck her ass! Mmmmmmmm, I love watching you fuck my girlfriend up the ass better than I ever could, mmmmmmmmmm, it's so hot. I love it almost as much as Beth Phoenix hammering my virgin ass and making it all hers, mmmmmmmmm, me and AJ belong to you now Beth. I understand that. We understand that, don't we AJ? We're your bitches. Please treat us like it and fuck us both up the butt so hard that we'll never sit down again without thinking about you two. Please? Please make us cum. Please make us cum with big dicks in our asses so our holes gape wide open in a sign that you both now officially own our fucking asses!"

With that Beth and Natalya slid their hands from the ass cheeks of AJ and Kaitlyn to their hips, creating a vice like grip and then began increasing the pace of the sodomy. Like the skilled experts they were the increase was slow and steady so that AJ and Kaitlyn didn't feel an ounce of pain the whole time, even when the anal pounding became so brutal that the sound of thighs smacking into butt cheeks echoed throughout the room along with the Chick Busters screams of pleasure. At that point AJ was too far gone to really notice anything but the pure ecstasy racing through her body, Natalya effortlessly making girl cum squirt out of her cunt like a river seemingly the second the real butt pounding got underway. In fact the last coherent thought AJ had was happiness that Kaitlyn seemed to be cumming just as hard and as often as her, Beth and Natalya mercilessly slamming their asses to heaven.

"TAKE IT TAKE IT TAKE IT TAKE IT TAKE IT! TAKE IT YOU BITCHES!" Natalya screamed at the top of her lungs, "TAKE IT UP YOUR ASSES AND ACCEPT YOUR NEW ROLES AS OUR ANAL SLUTS! OHHHHHHHHHH FUCK YEAH, I LOVE THIS ASS! I LOVE THIS TIGHT LITTLE BITCH ASS, MMMMMMMMMM GOD! OOOOOOOOH AJ, YOUR ASS IS SO TIGHT AND FUCK-ABLE OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH I JUST KNOW I'M GOING TO USE IT A LOT FROM NOW ON. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH, YOU AND YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND ARE GOING TO BE TAKING MY DICK UP YOUR ASSES A LOT FROM NOW ON, SO YOU BETTER GET USED TO IT! YOU BETTER GET USED TO TAKING IT UP THE ASS LIKE THE ANAL WHORES YOU ARE BECAUSE FROM NOW ON WE OWN YOU AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND! YOU'RE OUR BUTT SLUTS, OUR ASS WHORES, OUR ANAL SLAVES AND MOST IMPORTANTLY OUR BITCHES, DO YOU HEAR ME AJ? DO YOU HEAR ME KAITLYN? WE FUCKING OWN YOU!"

Natalya tried to keep up her verbal assault of her new anal slut for as long as possible, but it was impossible to do that and keep up with Beth, so ultimately she had to make a choice. Of course she chose the latter, not only because it was the most fun for all involved but because she had a reputation to maintain. She was the number two diva on the roster, a fact she would make very clear to this little butt slut. She would make it crystal clear by destroying her little ass hole right now and then over and over again, both tonight and in the years to come, Natalya showing this little pipsqueak named AJ Lee what happened to tiny women with tight little asses in the WWE.

Once upon a time Natalya had made the mistake of trying to compete with Beth Phoenix. Her award was a widely gaping ass hole, Natalya unable to sit for a week after Beth got through with her. Hell, she had barely been able to walk. Now it would be the new girls AJ and Kaitlyn who would flinch every time they sat down or even took a single step, their loose and gaping butt holes reminding them they were the anal whores of Pinup Strong. AJ, Kaitlyn, and every single other WWE diva would learn their asses belonged to Natalya and Beth Phoenix.

Glancing over at Beth pounding Kaitlyn's ass with machine-like efficiency Natalya felt her own ass hole quiver at the memory of being butt fucked by The Glamazon. It was rare, but a few weeks ago they had been travelling in a car without another piece of ass handy and they had ended up pulling over in the middle of nowhere so Beth could violate Natalya's big butt. Oh the rest of that drive had been agony, Natalya shifting from cheek to cheek as she tried to avoid using her full weight on her well fucked ass. It was a wake-up call, Pinup Strong needed some sluts to carry their bags and take it up the ass at a moments notice. The succulent asses of Kaitlyn and AJ Lee would do nicely, although Natalya would throw anyone under the bus if it meant saving her own ass hole from the Glamazon.

Luckily for Natalya before she could become too lost in submissive thoughts Beth kicked the butt fucking into high gear. Of course Beth and Natalya had been pounding the butts of AJ and Kaitlyn so hard that their cheeks were jiggling like jelly from the relentless force of the sodomy, but they had still been holding back. Now it was clear Beth was about to cum, and when that happened The Glamazon became like a wild animal, almost literally tearing her victim's bottoms apart in the search of her own pleasure. And sure enough the stimulator on her clit and the sheer joy of fucking another woman in the ass made the usually stone-faced Beth melt, the strongest WWE diva in the room crying out in orgasmic joy and then beginning to give Kaitlyn everything she had. Natalya had been on the edge for a while at that point and happily allowed herself to follow Beth's lead, going over the edge and in the process almost literally ruining AJ's rectum. Although from their squeals of pleasure neither AJ nor Kaitlyn seemed too minded getting their asses brutally fucked.

Beth wasn't sure how long she hammered Kaitlyn's ass. It was long enough that the other muscular woman collapsed face down onto the dirty floor of the locker room, AJ having done the same thing several orgasms ago, The Chick Busters becoming nothing but orifices for the pleasure of Pinup Strong, Beth and Natalya just using the asses of Kaitlyn and AJ Lee for their own selfish pleasure. Clearly it was only the strength of Pinup Strong which kept the lower halfs of their new anal sluts in the air so they could continue to bang those butts for as long as they wanted. That was proven when Beth finally let go, smirking to herself as Kaitlyn's lower half slid downwards, the dominant blonde watching with delight as her dildo began sliding out of the submissive blonde's ruined ass hole.

Smacking that abused ass with one of her meaty hands Beth gruffly ordered, "Present your asses to us sluts!"

"Yeah, stand up and spread your asses! Mmmmmmm, or better yet put an arm around each other and then use that hand to spread one of your girlfriend's ass cheeks using your spare hand to spread one of your own." Natalya added as she quickly pulled her strap-on out of AJ's ass a few seconds after Beth fully removed her dildo from Kaitlyn's butt, the two tops moving back so that their bitches could do as they were told, "Ohhhhhhhhhh yeah, just like that, exposed those gaping ass holes! Mmmmmmm, so pretty. You two look so pretty exposing your widely open holes for us, mmmmmmmm, excepting that you are now our little ass whores!"

Without hesitation the new WWE divas did as they were told, Beth smirking as AJ and Kaitlyn slowly stood up on shaky legs and then spread their cheeks, giving the veteran WWE divas a great look at their handiwork. And it was fine work, the butt cheeks red and bruised from where the muscular blondes' thighs had been bashing against them while the ass holes remains stretch wide open, those gaping craters testament to the dominance of Natalya and more importantly Beth Phoenix. However while AJ and Kaitlyn were nicely gaped their butt holes could be more open. Luckily Beth had a solution for that.

Turning to her best friend Beth said, "I think we can gape those butt holes even wider, don't you Nattie?"

"Oh yes, great idea Beth." Natalya said, shamelessly sucking up to the slightly stronger female wrestler, "Should we fuck them again here or take them back to our hotel room?"

"Oh, I definitely think we should take them back to the hotel. That way we can pound those hot asses all night long!" Beth beamed proudly, letting it go unsaid that a little break would allow all four women to recover a little bit before the sex continued, "But first, these sluts have some cleaning to do."

"Fuck yeah, you sluts know the drill." Natalya gleefully agreed as she turned back to the other divas, "Get on your knees and clean these dildos of your nasty anal cream like the ATM whores you now are!"

This time there was a little hesitation on Kaitlyn's part. It wasn't much, but was noticeable, and Beth would make sure to fuck it out of her before the night was through. Not because all of her sluts had to be 100% submissive, although she enjoyed the fact that most of them were, however it was unacceptable that Natalya got a pair of lips wrapped around her cock first. Oh well, there was something to be said for Kaitlyn nervously kneeling down in front of her, glancing up briefly and then wrapping her lips around Beth's cock and tasting the deepest part of her own ass like the total slut Beth had turned her into.

It also gave Beth a moment to enjoy watching the far more submissive AJ eagerly gobble up the head of Natalya's strap-on, the little ass to mouth whore's eyes even fluttering as she tasted a dildo which had pummelled the deepest depths of her bowels. Clearly this was not AJ's first time going ass to mouth, and it certainly wouldn't be her last tonight, Beth promising herself her dildo would know the joys of being inside AJ's mouth, throat and most importantly ass all night long. Oh yes, she was going to completely destroy little AJ Lee's ass hole and leave it gaping so that way that little pipsqueak would be forced to become the biggest anal whore in the history of the WWE.


End file.
